Como se hacen los bebes?
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Por obra del destino, una conversacion de Inuyasha y Kagome es escuchado por su madre. La cual resulta ser mas pervertida que Miroku. Pero todo se resuelve en una duda para nuestro querido Hanyou... Como se hacen los bebes?


La Hermosa señora Higurashi, estaba de camino a la habitación de su única hija, con la esperanza de encontrarla estudiando para sus exámenes.

Caminaba por el pasillo de su casa, mientras tarareaba una canción con suaves notas. Estaba feliz.

Por fin, el día anterior, su hija le había dicho, abiertamente, sus sentimientos por su amigo de las tiernas orejitas. Se sentía alegre, ya que sabía que ese chico la cuidaría bien, la protegería, la amaría y la haría inmensamente feliz. Lo que cualquier madre quiere para su única hija.

Ella se acostumbró, desde que Inuyasha apareció irrumpiendo en la sala de estar, y miro a su hija con profunda molestia, a bromear sobre su deseo más hermoso. Tener nietos con orejitas como Inuyasha.

¿Hay una cosa más hermosa que unos pequeños bebes con los ojitos dorados y orejitas en la cabeza?

Difícilmente lo había, pero para ella; no había tal cosa que superase a sus futuros nietos. Los cuales, ella se imaginaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su hija mayor, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando una discusión la detuvo.

Sintiendo enormes deseos por escuchar que sería el tema de hoy para que ese par de jóvenes discutieran, se recargo en la puerta.

-¡Lo siento Kagome, no pensé que te molestaras!- Esa era la voz de Inuyasha, que sin duda, parecía apenado.

Ya se imaginaba a su futuro yerno con las mejillas sonrojadas y las orejitas caídas.

-¡Seguro, no fue tu intención!, ¿A quién quieres engañar Inuyasha?- Esa era su hija.

¿DE que estaban discutiendo?, no lo sabía…. Mejor escuchaba un poquito más.

-¡Pero dijiste que podía hacerlo!- Inuyasha parecía indignado.

-¡Estaba usando sarcasmo!- Dijo su hija con obviedad.

-Eh… ¿Es una clase de hechizo?, ¿A caso eres bruja?- Pobre Inu, no sabía que era el sarcasmo, la ironía, y demás cosas. Kagome bufo, y prosiguió.

-Inuyasha olvídalo quieres, ¿Ahora dime porque lo hicisteis?-

-¡Te lo juro, es que, gritabas mi nombre, gemías y rezabas para que lo hiciera!- ¿Escucho bien?, ¿Su hija gemía?, ¿Para que hiciera que?... Oh. No, debía ser un error.

-¡Pero no tenías que ser tan brusco!, ¡Además lo hiciste en el momento menos apropiado, por tu culpa no me poder sentar en una semana!-

Su cara se descompuso. No.

No era posible, pero si sus oídos no la engañaban, suponía que su adorable e inocente ninia había…

Ella decía que quería tener nietos de broma, solamente para reír por las caras sonrojadas de la pareja. Aunque era un poco cruel, seguía siendo una broma. No esperaba esto tan pronto, su bebe había… echo cosas de adultos. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No eran lágrimas de lastima, tristeza o decepción. Oh no. ¡Eran lágrimas de orgullo!, ¡Al fin Kagome había tomado la responsabilidad de amar a alguien y había hecho herederos para el templo! Y claro, le había dado nietos de Inuyasha.

Que contenta se sentía.

-¡Perdón, te juro que la próxima vez no lo hare así!- Al menos Inuyasha era un caballero y se disculpaba. Pensó la señora

-¿Próxima vez?, ¡Próxima vez!, ¡No habrá próxima vez!- ¿Qué no habría próxima vez?, ¿No más nietecitos?

Estaba a punto de entrar para que su hija cambiara de opinión.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto un Inuyasha triste. Oh si, concordaba con su yerno.

-¡Porque me destrozaste mi futuro!, ¡Ahora limpiare baños en el Wacdonnald's y todos se reirán de mí!- Chillo la pequeña azabache.

-¡Claro que no!, No pudo haber sido para tanto.-

-¡¿Al menos sabes las consecuencias de esto?!-

-Claro quee…. ¿No?- Ahora sí que sentía decepción. Inuyasha no conocía la plática de las abejas y las flores.

Una idea surco su mente. ¿Por qué o darles a los chicos una pequeña platica de las consecuencias de sus actos y amoríos?

Sonomi Higurashi, eres una mujer brillante. Se elogió a si misma bajando las escaleras.

**_o.O~ Al día siguiente ~O.o_**

Sonomi Higurashi lavaba la vajilla, mientras que veía a su familia alegremente desayunando, en compañía de un Inuyasha sentado disfrutando como oro su ración de ramen de su desayuno.

-Kagome, hija. Tengo que hablar con tu amigo y contigo después del desayuno.- Los nombrados alzaron la cabeza para ver una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.- **A solas- **

Por algún motivo, el cuerpo de la recolectora de fragmentos se tensó. Ese "A solas" no le gustaba… nada. Cuando su madre decía a solas, solo pensaba en dos cosas. Y ninguna de ellas, eran muy agradables. Porque, había la posibilidad de que haya escuchado su pelea con Inuyasha. ¡Por favor!, Su madre no espiaba… ¿Cierto?

Cuando todos terminaron, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que los jóvenes y la señora de la casa, se sentaban cómodamente en la sala.

-Hija, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Pero en la escuela ya te han informado sobre esto. Y creo que lo mejor es informar a Inuyasha también de este tema, para evitar complicaciones mayores.- Hablo la mujer, viendo como su yerno prestaba atención a la plática.

Kagome estaba más que confundida.

¿Qué cosa quería decir su madre?, ¿en la escuela?, ¿Hablaba de cómo hacer pudin?, ¿O cómo hacer be…

Se sonrojo furiosamente una vez que comprendió las intenciones de su progenitora.

Su madre quería… ¡Darle a Inuyasha la plática de la abejita y la florecita!

-Inuyasha querido, ¿Sabes cómo los pequeños demonios vienen al mundo?- Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-La verdad… no.- Contesto el Hanyou.- Miroku siempre pide a las jovencitas tener hijos con él, sin embargo, nunca me ha dicho exactamente como.-

¿En serio?, ¿Inuyasha no sabía cómo… se hacían los bebes?

-Oh no te preocupes hijo, veras que yo te enseño.- Dijo la señora, mientras sonreía… maliciosamente.

El joven de ojos dorados, jamás había visto a la madre de Kagome, o más bien, a nadie más que Miroku, hacer esa sonrisa. Pareciera que estaba pensando algo verdaderamente pervertido, y para nada de la incumbencia de él. Daba miedo. Si Kagome se parecía a su madre… esta seria por lo menos, igual o peor de maléfica que su hija. Kagome era mala. Malvada e histérica. Y eso, Inuyasha lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente.

No sabía porque, pero su madre siempre había sido abierta con el tema de darle nietos. Ella lo respetaba, su madre solo quería ver a los hijos futuros de ella y de Sota correr graciosamente por el templo. Nadie podía decir, hasta qué punto su madre añoraba tener nietos con las orejitas de Inuyasha. Por lo mismo, la mirada que le dirigió a ella y a Inuyasha junto con esa sonrisa. No podía traer más que desgracias. Y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Su progenitora era malvada… pero no tanto como la zombi paliducha de Kikyo.

-Madre, estas segura... digo… Inuyasha todavía es muy inocente.- dijo la sonrojada Kagome.

Sabía que su madre hablaba en serio con decirle a Inuyasha como se hacían los bebes.

Ella estaba segura, que el tímido hanyou ni siquiera había pensado en pensar eso. Siempre se había mostrado con un gran pudor para todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos. Por lo mismo, la Higurashi pensaba que Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía lo que Miroku quería hacer con todas las señoritas, que les preguntaba sobre tener su descendencia con él.

Y la verdad, Kagome no estaba equivocada. Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía lo que se hacía en el casamiento. Para comenzar, su padre murió antes de que el naciera, y su madre, había fallecido cuando él era un niño indefenso e inocente. Jamás nadie había tenido el tiempo para explicarle eso, y el, por supuesto, jamás había tenido el valor para preguntar. Ya que con la simple idea de contraer nupcias con alguien, o explicar abiertamente sus sentimientos, se sonrojaba.

Definitivamente, el hanyou era muy tímido para pensar en eso. Pero la señora Higurashi no había tenido en cuenta eso.

-¡Mama por favor no lo digas!- Rogo la azabache, pero poco le importo a su progenitora.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga Si ayer los descubrí?- Pregunto la señora a su hija.

-Descubriste ¿Qué?- Pregunto la Higurashi menor.

-no te hagas Kagome.- dijo sonriente.- Te escuche claramente, sé que gemías y rezabas para que Inuyasha "Lo hiciera"- Dijo de manera picara. Kagome se sonrojo. Si, su madre era una entrometida.- Además, tenía que enterarme si empezabas a quejarte cada vez que te sentaras durante la semana.-

-¡te estas equivocando!, ¡La silla de mi escritorio estaba toda desproporcional!, ¡le pedí a Inuyasha que la arreglara, pero el muy tonto solo la rompió bruscamente!, ¡y lo peor, Yo estaba sentada todavía ahí!- Explico rápidamente.

Y era cierto.

La silla era desproporcional, y había pensado que Inuyasha lo arreglaría, pero ataco la silla destrozándola, y con ella arriba. Y por consecuente, cayó abruptamente al suelo, mientras que, su trasero se lastimaba gravemente.

Pero como era de esperarse, su madre la ignoro.

La señora saco de su delantal, unos títeres muy graciosos, con la forma de ellos mismos. Claro que estaban hechos de manera improvisada. La Kagome deforme, tenía alrededor de la cabeza unos pequeños pétalos como si fuera una flor, y el deforme Inuyasha, tenía un traje a rayas negras y amarillas.

Kagome se sonrojo. Sabía que venía después.

-Veras Inuyasha… cuando una abejita.- Dijo agitando al muñequito de Inuyasha.- Ama mucho, mucho, mucho a una florecita.- Esta vez fue la muñequita de Kagome.- Le deja su semillita en u acto de amor puro.- Inuyasha estaba confundido.

¡¿Qué tenían que ver las benditas abejas con las malditas flores?! Y benditas abejas porque él era la "Abejita"

-No lo entiendo.- Expreso el confundido hanyou. La madre de Kagome sonrió, y esta no aguantando más, se subió corriendo a su habitación.

Ya había escuchado esa platica, y su madre lo sabía por lo que le permitió irse.

-Bueno Inuyasha lo explicare de otra manera…- La señora Higurashi saco de su delantal, curiosas ropitas para los muñecos en sus manos. Rápidamente vistió a los muñecos, esta vez con los ropajes típicos de ambos, solo que le había puesto orejas y colitas de perrito a Kagome, y pues el, solo le puso la cola ya que sus orejas ya estaban ahí.- Cuando una perrita.- Agito a Kagome.- Ama a un perrito y viceversa, estos se casan, y después pasa algo hermoso. Su unión.- Comenzó a relatar la Higurashi mayor, y el hanyou solo movía sus orejas oyendo con atención la historia de la madre de Kagome.

-Creo que ya entendí.- Dijo feliz el hanyou. Sonomi sonrió, el hanyou se había mostrado muy entretenido.- Gracias.- con eso ultimo el joven de ojos dorados se retiró hacia la habitación de Kagome.

La cual, estaba con las orejas sacando humo y si fuera por ella, se hubiera comparado con la nariz de Rodolfo. La vergüenza que sentía al pensar en su madre explicándole todo a Inuyasha. No sabía que tonterías su madre le estaba metiendo en la cabeza al hanyou., por primera vez desde que se escapó de esa, vergonzosa, penosa, y humillante situación, se arrepentía de no haberse quedado.

Su cara enrojeció. De seguro el hanyou se burlaría de ella por la loca, pero amada, madre. Si Inuyasha se atrevía a burlarse tan siquiera un poco, tendría un pasaje directo con todos los gastos pagados hacia el país "Abajo" cortesía de la agencia de viajes turísticos "Kagome Higurashi"

Un hanyou feliz llamo a la puerta, haciendo que Kagome olvidara su tortura mental hacia su persona. Abrió la puerta y este solo entro y se sentó en su típica pose, sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto la azabache.

-Estaba pensando…- el rostro de Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente.- Si…tu…. Yo… ¡Hay se me están pegando las manías de Miroku!- Balbuceo el joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida Kagome.

-Me refiero a… que…. Tal vez… podríamos… cuando…. Naraku… las perlas… ¡Ah!- Grito frustrado.- ¡Si tu y yo después de la pelea de Naraku podíamos tener a nuestros cachorros!- Grito sonrojado tanto como su Haori.

Kagome, se sonrojo, grito, rio, lloro, se asustó, y finalmente salto a los brazos del hanyou enterrando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del joven.

-S-si.- tartamudeo un poco la azabache.

El sonrió, y deposito un beso en la coronilla de Kagome.

Definitivamente, tenía que romper las sillas de Kagome más seguido… y pos supuesto, dejar que la pervertida madre de Kagome escuchara sus peleas.

* * *

**Nini: Hola Gente de fanfiction. he venido de nuevo con un one-shot el cual fue escrito a las 3:00 am. Mi cerebro no trabaja bien en la madrugada, a si que, espero que sea de su agrado. Segun Word son 2,058 palabras con 12,042 caracteres. **

**jejejeje sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego en otro de mis fics. En este caso, otro one-shot o mi fic "Vuelta de tuerca"**

**Sin mas que aclarar, se despide esta servidora por el momento. **

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
